inuyasha And Sesshomaru's Brotherhood
by RabbitLady652
Summary: A one-shot (That could turn into a story with chapters if people so wish it) about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and their brotherhood sorry about the suckish summury, story is better, please read and review, Thanks! :)


_**Hello world, I am writing a one-shot that might turn into a story with multiple chapters if people so wish, anyway I'm doing a one shot about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, it starts when Inuyasha is being chased by demons, so yeah please read and review, thanks! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but he knew that the demons were still right behind him, then he thought of his father and his older brother that his mother had told him about, they would never run away! They were both full demons, he wished his father were still alive, and that his brother didn't hate him, but that wasn't going to happen, so he turned around and faced the demons,

Sesshomaru, (who was flying past unknown to Inuyasha) was amazed that his little brother, a Hanyou, was being so brave, he decided to watch for a little while and hid in the trees.

Inuyasha growled and tried to look fearsome, (well as fearsome as a five year-old with fluffy dog ears can) the demons laughed and one of them said,

''Ha-ha-ha! Look at him! Trying to be brave! Your just a weak pathetic Hanyou!''

Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled out,

''Leave me alone.''

this only made the demons laugh more,

''What are you going to do? Go home to your mommy?''

they taunted,

''I hear his dad was a full blooded demon, but fell in love with a human and died protecting her and his boy,''

Sesshomaru growled, and Inuyasha clenched his teeth and let out a low growl,

''I hear his father had a son before this pathetic Hanyou came,

I wonder if he was a pathetic Half-demon too,''

the demons said,

''No!''

Inuyasha barked out,

''My brother is a full demon! And he's the strongest demon ever! After my dad,''

Sesshomaru was surprised that Inuyasha stood up for the brother that he had never seen and that he knew hated him.

''But he hates you doesn't he? Because of what you are even your own brother hates you!''

the demons said, and they started to walk up to him,

Inuyasha growled at them with his teeth bared

then the demons said,

''I'm gonna kill you then go after your mother and kill her slowly and painfully!''

they said,

''Leave my mother alone!''

Inuyasha shouted, and Inuyasha charged them with his claws and teeth bared,

he latched his teeth on to one and tossed his head and after a few minutes Inuyasha manged to rip the head on the biggest one, the two other demons were surprised but more annoyed and they rushed after him, Inuyasha jumped the smallest one and began chewing on him, but the other one grabbed him and threw him on the ground, as soon as he hit the ground Inuyasha knew he had a broken arm but he gritted his teeth and stood up,

''Just go home to your mommy!''

the last alive demon said,

''No, my brother, or my dad wouldn't give up and neither will I!''

Inuyasha shouted,

''Have it your way, but you can never defeat me with that broken arm!''

Inuyasha went into a fighting position while clutching his broken arm,

''That fool is going to get himself killed!''

Sesshomaru thought to himself, but he couldn't help feeling a little proud, his little brother obviously looked up to him, and he killed two demons three times his size and skill, and didn't give up even when it meant death, Sesshomaru used his poison whip to slice the head off the last demon then flew away before Inuyasha could see him telling himself that the only reason he killed that demon was because he dared compare this Sesshomaru with a lowly Half-demon, yes certainly not to help his miserable half-brother.

Inuyasha dragged himself home and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep,

a couple days later thanks to the care of his mother and the demon blood in his veins he was all healed, he was very proud though as he told his mother how he killed two of the demons all by himself,

''But who killed the third one though?''

his mother asked,

''Sesshomaru''

Inuyasha said confidently,

''Oh Inuyasha sweetie I don't think it was him,''

his mother said sadly,

''But it was him! The demons said he was just a lowly half-demon,

but I told them that half-demons weren't lowly and that my brother is the strongest demon ever after dad,''

Sesshomaru probably got mad at them for calling him names just like I do!''

Inuyasha's mother hugged him, tears running down her cheeks.

Seven years later when Inuyasha was twelve Inuyasha's mother told him all about his father and brother, after Inuyasha knew it all he told his mother that he wanted to talk to Sesshomaru, his mother said,

''honey I don't think that's a good idea''

''Why not? I need to talk to him,''

later that day Inuyasha went out to the forest alone, sat down on a hollow log and wished aloud that he could talk to Sesshomaru, he did that for hours when it was beginning to get dark Sesshomaru was flying by and heard Inuyasha wishing to talk to him,

it was now dark and Sesshomaru landed and walked up to him, it was dark so Inuyasha couldn't see his face, and Inuyasha hadn't ever seen, or heard him before,

''What do you want?''

Inuyasha asked the darkness,

Sesshomaru was surprised that Inuyasha could sense him, he underestimated him,

''Isn't a little late for a half-demon to be outside alone?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''Why are you talking to me?''

Inuyasha asked,

''Your a demon aren't you? A dog demon to be exact, demons usually avoid me unless their out to kill me,''

Inuyasha said,

''No I'm not here to kill you if that's what you want to know''

Sesshomaru said,

''Why are you here all by your self?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''I'm wishing,''

Inuyasha stated,

''For what?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''Someone,''

Inuyasha said,

''Who?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''My brother alright!''

Inuyasha said never taking his eyes off the starry sky,

''Why do you want to talk to me?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''S-Sesshomaru?''

Inuyasha asked,

''Yes, now why do you want to talk to me?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, Sorry about dad, about your mom and sorry for being born, I gotta go, bye Sesshomaru, oh and bye the way thanks for back then,''

And with that Inuyasha was gone,

Sesshomaru's first thought was,

''_He should not be sorry for being born,_''

his second thought was,

''_ He knew it was me all along?''_

(Inuyasha was referring to Sesshomaru saving him from the demon BTW)

Sesshomaru went on his way and Inuyasha on his but neither one of them ever forgot that meeting.

The End (for now)

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


End file.
